


Home Again

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Home, Living Together, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Getting home from vacation leaves Dee and Ryo more exhausted than they’d been before they left.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 595: Past Prompts Revisited 380 - 410 at slashthedrabble, using Prompt 384: John Denver's Greatest Hits and ‘Back Home Again’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

“It’s good to be back home again,” Dee said, giving a heartfelt sigh of relief as he collapsed onto their sofa. 

“Mm,” Ryo agreed, flopping beside his lover. There was still luggage to unpack, laundry to do, and they both really needed a drink, but all that would have to wait until they got a bit of strength back in their legs.

Their five-day vacation in Florida had been wonderful, sunny and warm, blissfully relaxing, but the journey home had been a bit of a nightmare. No, on second thoughts it had been a complete disaster. First their flight had been delayed by fourteen hours due to a tropical storm so they’d had to sit around at the airport most of the night. Then when they finally got in the air, the plane had to be diverted because of a medical emergency, which added an extra two hours to the flight, what with having to sit around on the plane for over an hour while the unfortunate passenger was stabilised by paramedics and offloaded.

By the time they got in the air again the weather was becoming unsettled, possibly due to the same storm that had delayed their flight in the first place, or it might have been another one; either way, the rest of the flight to New York was beset with severe turbulence.

They’d eventually landed at LaGuardia in pouring rain, dragged themselves through the security checkpoint, retrieved their luggage, and rather than wait for a taxi they’d boarded the airport shuttle bus only to have it break down halfway. Everyone was stuck onboard for nearly an hour waiting for the replacement to arrive and when they finally reached the shuttle terminus there were no taxis because by now it was rush hour and everyone was trying to get to work.

Rather than wait for one to show up, they’d hauled their luggage onto the subway, having to stand because it was so packed, walked the last few blocks through the deluge, and then, as a final insult, they’d had to climb four flights of stairs because the elevator was out of order. They’d both about been on their knees when they reached the door to their apartment, with just enough energy left to stagger through the door, dump their luggage on the floor, shed their wet coats, kick off their shoes, and slump on the sofa.

“I need a vacation to recover from the journey home.” Ryo’s feet were throbbing and his legs felt like rubber.

“Least we don’t have to be at work now until tomorrow morning.” 

“Yeah.”

They’d phoned the Chief while they were stuck at the airport to tell him they were stranded and would have to take a personal day since they had no idea when they’d make it home.

“I don’t wanna move until mornin’.”

“Me neither, but we probably should.”

“Uh huh. Shower, food, bed.”

“Right. Just gotta remember how to walk.”

“Mm, same here.”

So much for their relaxing vacation.

The End


End file.
